heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Database:Vehicle Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Vehicle Template rect 0 0 20 20 Vehicle Template desc none } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Nicknames }|[[:Category: }| }]]| }}} }} } | } } }} } | Vehicle Type }s | }| }}} }} } | Status } Vehicles| }| }}} }} } | Universe }|;}} | }|;|0}}| ;|0}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}| }|;|4}}}} | } }} }} } | Vehicle Details }} } | Current Model } }} } | Lead Designer } }} } | AdditionalDesigners } }} } | Place of Creation } }} } | Current Owner } }} } | Dimensions } }} } | Previous Models } }} } | Place of Destruction } }} } | Previous Owners } }} } | Origin } }} } | Creators } }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} | Unknown }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} }} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | * History of vehicle is unknown. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Appearances of * Vehicle Gallery: /Images | * Catalogued images related to }} /Fan Art | * Fan Art Gallery: }} } } | } | * None. }} Usage Empty Syntax (All Options) Always Present Fields | Image = IMAGE FILENAME | Universe = EARTH-DESIGNATION OF VEHICLE | Nicknames = Nicknames | Status = STATUS OF VEHICLE | Creators = CREATORS OF VEHICLE | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | History = VEHICLE'S HISTORY/USES | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | VehicleType = | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | Place of Creation = | PreviousModels = PAST MODELS OF VEHICLE | PreviousOwners = PAST OWNERS OF VEHICLE | PlaceOfDestruction = | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | Quotation = | Speaker = | Capabilities = CAPABILITIES OF VEHICLE | Weapons = ONBOARD WEAPONRY | Equipment = ONBOARD EQUIPMENT | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Category Magic | CurrentModel = If it contains 'unique' or 'Unique' the page will be categorized in 'Unique Vehicles' | VehicleType = Categorizes into Aircraft, Automobiles, Boats and Subs, Motorcycle, Spacecraft, and/or Time Travel Device as appropriate (Air/Land/Sea cats into Aircraft, Automobiles AND Boats and Subs) | Status = Categorizes into Active, Destroyed or Decommmissioned | Universe = If used, then "Category: }" | First = If only used, then "Category:Active Vehicles" | Last = If used, then "Category:Destroyed Vehicles" | History = If blank, then "Category:History Section Needed" If not wikified, then "Category:Wikify" Note | Image = (images of vehicle) - need for gallery?!?! | Nicknames = poss needs allow categorizing | Status = (Active or Destroyed) __NOEDITSECTION__ V __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Vehicles }|nique}}|Category:Unique Vehicles}} } |xist}} | Category:Active Vehicles}} } |efunct}} | Category:Defunct Vehicles}} } |estroy}} | Category:Destroyed Vehicles}} } |ecom}} | Category:Decommissioned Vehicles}} } |ircraft}} | Category:Aircraft}} } |utomobile}} | Category:Automobiles}} } |oat}} | Category:Boats and Subs}} } |otorcycle}} | Category:Motorcycles}} } |pacecraft}} | Category:Spacecraft}} } |ubmarine}} | Category:Boats and Subs}} } |ime Travel Device}} | Category:Time Travel Devices}} } |ir/Land/Sea}} | Category:Aircraft Category:Automobiles Category:Boats and Subs}} } | Category:Destroyed Vehicles }} } | | Category:Image Needed}} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify]]}} | }} }|;}} | }|;|0}}]][[Category: }|;|1}}]][[Category: }|;|2}}]][[Category: }|;|3}}]][[Category: }|;|4}}]]|[[Category:]]}} | } }}